


Rusted

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Comfort, Fear, Gen, Storms, young!Fíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is afraid of storms, Thorin comforts his young nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusted

Creaking and rain, thunderclap loud like a roar, lightening lighting up the night sky like dragon fire. Fili burrowed deeper into his blankets, unable to halt the violent trembling that wracked his body. Kili across the small room was sound asleep. How, Fili didn't know. Another roar and this time the wind howled like a warg on the hunt, the rain falling in sheets against the roof, drumming insistently. A shutter or door nearby smashed open and closed. 

The next boom of thunder above them sent Fili into tears. Lightening followed shortly and again he thought of dragon fire. When the noise abated some he slid from his bed and padded shakily out of the room. He screamed when the thunder returned and fell against the wall where he soon found himself on his knees, then side, curled up, his hands over his face. Tears and snot mingled but he cared not. The storms assault continued and he moaned brokenly, wishing it was over, wishing he hadn't left his bed. Hours seemed to crawl by, fatigued but still deathly scared Fili had been unable to pick himself up and return to his blankets. He shivered on the floor, eyes half lidded, puff and cheeks tear stained. 

When large hands suddenly gathered him up he started but the scream died on his lips as Thorin's deep voice murmured a few soothing words. Fili wordlessly turned into his uncles embrace, jumping once or twice and whimpering when thunder roared over head.

"Fili, what am I to do with you," Thorin said, not expecting an answer. He deposited Fili in the furs that made up his own bed, he meant to wrap his young, sniffling nephew up but before he could Fili was pressed to his chest, small hands pulling the braids that protruded from his dark mane, just before his ears. 

Thorin didn't mind the small head of honey hair pressing to his throat, a damp face cool against his skin.

The wind howled furiously and Fili sobbed, whole body tensing. 

"Hush," Thorin breathed, taking much care in not crushing Fili as he pressed a hand to his nephews back. "Tis only the wind, young one."

"W-wargs," Fili keened, muffled. "A-and dragon fire, roaring."

Thorin grinned at Fili's interpretations. "Such a vivid imagination," he commented, tucking a sheeps wool blanket around Fili. Pleased to note he seemed to relax, smothered in blankets, furs and pressed snug against Thorin.

"I-it's true," Fili uttered.

"Nonsense," Thorin replied, then added, "the dragon slumbers and we are far from it. Besides nobody, not even old Smaug with his rusted scales would dare fly in this storm."

"R-really?" Fili asked, he had pulled back some and staring up at Thorin with big eyes. "S-Smaug afraid of storms?"

"Of course! Vain creatures dragons, besides the rain would only rust him further. He's already a silly sight to see."

Fili giggled and the next clap of thunder went unnoticed. 

"I want to see him."

"Perhaps one day," Thorin murmured, shutting his eyes as Fili nuzzled against him once more.

"You promise?" Fili asked several seconds later.

Thorin sighed, giving Fili's back a rub. "I promise, one day we'll go visit."

Fili yawned, his little hands still tight around Thorin's braids.

"Can't wait to tell Kili..." He trailed off, drifting into sleep as lightening flashed outside, his dreams were filled with dragons and adventure.


End file.
